Super Saiyan Third Grade
|similar='Max Power form 100% Power form Power Weighted form Legendary Super Saiyan' }} Ultra Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人第3段階, Sūpā Saiya-jin dai san-dankai; lit. "Super Saiyan 1 3rd Stage") is the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. This form is not related to the third branch of Super Saiyan (Full-Power Super Saiyan). Like the Ascended Super Saiyan stage, it is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus it is not an actual transformation itself. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. "Ultra Super Saiyan" is a fan-made term, but has widely been accepted as a proper name for the form. Overview Appearance In this stage, the Saiyan is similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The skin of the Saiyan may become slightly redder due to increased blood flow, and muscle size is increased to the point of impracticality. The Saiyans hair grows and spreads in different directions. The aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. In the series, the Ultra Super Saiyan form is discovered as an advanced stage of Ascended Super Saiyan (itself an advanced stage of the Super Saiyan transformation) that further increases the physical strength of the Super Saiyan form. However, due to this form being so muscular, whatever speed boost the power up could have given is negated, making the form useless against foes who were faster than the Saiyan to begin with. In addition, the Saiyan's energy rapidly depletes due to the effort needed simply to maintain the transformation. Altogether, the negatives of this stage outweigh the positives. Usage and power Believing that he surpassed his father Vegeta in strength, Future Trunks ascended to the Ultra Super Saiyan form to combat Perfect Cell at the behest of Vegeta's defeat. Although he managed to hold his own for some time, Future Trunks was also unable to defeat Cell because of his inability to maintain equality in speed. Because of his inexperience with these transformations, Future Trunks did not realize that his bulky form would be an inhibitor of his ability to battle, a characteristic that was later noted by both Goku and Cell. Future Trunks was told by Cell that Vegeta was aware of this disadvantage as well and it was the reason Vegeta did not use the Ultra Super Saiyan form. Perfect Cell displayed a similar ability to bulk up his muscles when he mocked Future Trunks for using the Ultra Super Saiyan form. When Perfect Cell later fought Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he ended up losing his temper and resorted to using his slow, Power Weighted form, which failed to help him win the battle. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, this form is known as "Super Saiyan 1.5" and can only be used as Super Saiyan Future Trunks' ultimate move, which sees him simply uses its massive power output to fire a powerful Finish Buster before reverting back as soon as the move is complete. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks is called "Super Trunks 2" (as his Ascended Super Saiyan from is called "Super Trunks"). The ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and ''Raging Blast'' series both include this form as "Super Trunks", fitting in line with Vegeta being labelled as "Super Vegeta" when he transforms into an Ascended Super Saiyan. The "Super Trunks" form is accurately portrayed in both series, as body movement and the ability to charge energy are slow to the point of being hindrances, and comes complete with a signature technique called Inexperienced Power Up that mirrors Future Trunks' constant attempts at powering up. The form is also available for Future Trunks in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *It is hypothesized by Future Trunks that Vegeta is capable of using Ultra Super Saiyan form, but refrained from using it against Perfect Cell, since he knew of its limits. This is highly likely, as Goku immediately realized the drawbacks of the form after attaining it. In the English version of the manga, Trunks states "So that's why dad chose not to transform this way..." after Perfect Cell defeats him in his Ultra Super Saiyan form, implying that Vegeta was capable of the transformation, but realized (as Cell and Goku did before him) that a transformation that only gives you brute strength is nothing if you can not hit your opponent. *Krillin once compared Future Trunks' Ultra Super Saiyan form to a Great Ape, as he said that Future Trunks should not scare him with the transformation since as far as Krillin knew, Trunks was going to go 'Great Ape' on him. *''Daizenshuu 2'' speculates about Cell's power-weighted form when talking about Ultra Super Saiyan users due to the similarities between the two forms.[http://www.daizex.com/guides/transformations/saiyan/#ussj Daizenshuu 2, 1995] Gallery DBZ Manga Chapter 385 - Ultra Trunks.PNG|Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks in the manga FLSSJ.jpg USST.png|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks powering up Super trunks.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks USST2.png|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Super Trunks BT3.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 References Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations